Microwave popcorn popping bag constructions in current commercial use employ multiply paper bags in which inner and outer flexible paper sheets or plies are laminated to one another, typically with a microwave interactive construction (sometimes referred to as a microwave susceptor) encapsulated between the two flexible paper sheets.
A common feature of such constructions is that they are generally made from relatively flexible paper materials. Typically, when a two-ply arrangement is used, the inner ply is a greaseproof or grease-resistant paper. For example, the inner ply may be a flexible paper material having a basis weight no greater than about 25 lbs. per ream, typically within the range of 20-25 lbs. per ream. In such instances, the inner ply can be fabricated from a fluorochemical treated paper or other treated paper having a grease resisting characteristic. The outer ply is typically a 21 lb. bleached Kraft paper.
Using these common two-ply construction techniques, the resulting microwave popcorn container constructions can be provided in a bag form that is: (a) collapsed and folded when stored before use; (b) can be unfolded and expanded during a popping operation, when a popcorn charge therein is exposed to microwave energy in a microwave oven; and, (c) can be collapsed for disposal once used. Since the materials are constructed such that they can be collapsed and folded, the arrangements can be easily manufactured, filled, shipped, and stored.
When the popping operation is completed, the bag is opened and the contents emptied into a container such as a bowl for consumption. The bag may then be collapsed for disposal. When a container is not available, the consumer may instead reach into the bag to obtain the contents.